


【ND】关于机械你所不了解的魅力

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 尼禄从妮可那里得到了一个礼物。





	【ND】关于机械你所不了解的魅力

**Author's Note:**

> 4 后 5 前 瞎几把搞的时间线，bhys

城外的土路颠簸得让尼禄怀疑天上到底是不是真的有那么多星星。

“好吧，好吧，操！”妮可噘着嘴冲头顶吐了口烟，“这次算我欠你的。”

“见鬼的，妮可！”尼禄通过抖动到重影的后视镜看着缩小后退的村落，徒劳地把那股子劣质烟草的气味赶出他灵敏的嗅觉范围外，他的胃已经不太舒服了。“那堆材料可不是天上掉下来的。所以，你打算怎么还呢？”他像在海浪上似的断断续续地考虑，或许一支能发射火箭筒的机械手臂。

“如果我是你可不会担心。”妮可的笑容在烟雾里有些模糊，而尼禄在她猛甩方向盘时忙着防止自己被甩出窗外，已经忘了这回事。

 

直到妮可让他想起来。

 

“然后你给我做了这个。”尼禄捏着着外形普通的机械手的一根小手指，带着困惑和厌恶看着它在他手里晃晃悠悠。“为什么你不能做个普通点，实用点的，比如……”

“嘿，嘿，嘿，你怎么敢和武器大师说这种话，要是我不是碰巧如此平易近人，真该把它塞进你屁股里。”妮可叉着腰，她的手顺着自己的屁股一路拍下去，想找到那盒被尼禄偷偷丢掉的香烟。

“你猜怎么着，妮可？因为它确实是他妈用在……！”尼禄紧急刹车，险些咬了自己的舌头。他还在努力适应说脏话，在佛杜那那样的城市长大，这可不是个容易的过程，还好妮可在这方面是个天才老师。放在以前，尼禄从她的梦话里挑几句都会被克雷多用肥皂洗嘴。

“屁股里的。”妮可哈哈大笑，“你现在要告诉我你没和但丁操吗，混球？”

尼禄的肩膀绷紧了，接着他强迫自己放松，假装自己的脸红是因为车库太热，而不是别的原因。“我们不需要这个。”他尽量云淡风轻地说。尼禄得一分，你甚至没结巴！

妮可哼哼唧唧地在她那堆脏兮兮的工具里乱翻，空旷的车库里到处都是蹦蹦跳跳的金属块和它们叮叮咚咚的声响。“找到你了！”她把一根沾着焦油的卷烟含在嘴唇间，含含糊糊地说：“只是你这么觉得。”

“噢！现在你又成了有经验的那一个了？”尼禄用那只机械手指着妮可，他几乎没见过她出门快活。

而妮可理所应当地露出了为难的表情，“呃……你真的想听？我以为你们这些同志男孩都害怕女孩的妹妹。”

 

他还是把这个出乎意料的礼物带了回去，一部分是因为这是个礼物，拒绝妮可的礼物会有可怕的后果，一部分因为妮可的话一直在他耳边，像是让人讨厌的幻听，“只是你这么觉得”， 一遍又一遍。

他们的性很好，是那么好，尼禄无法想象这只是单方面的享受。

我们可以用一次，看看它有多无聊，然后我就可以把它扔回妮可的脸上了。他想，一边皱起了脸。哦，不，还是别还给她了，我们可以把它丢掉，或者当成一个小小的独属于我们的秘密笑话。

他想象着但丁只穿着一条磨薄四角裤，张着腿半躺在床上嬉笑的样子，一种让人舒适的热乎乎的感觉裹住了他。他喜欢他们之间的秘密，尽管大多数都让尼禄尴尬。他答应一连一个月都请但丁吃城里那家新潮餐厅的披萨才让他答应不对其他人提起尼禄第一次时掉眼泪的糗事。即使如此，那次他也做得不错，至少他希望是这样。

但丁抱着他的肩膀，一只手抓着他非人的那部分，那只粗糙尖利的爪子，带着它抚摸过他赤裸的身体。“你不会伤到我的，尼禄。”他说，从什么时候起，但丁不再叫他小子。

尼禄的理智告诉他，这男人的身体受过更致命的伤害，且完美地愈合了，他无心的抓挠甚至不会留下痕迹。但这不妨碍尼禄像对待易碎品那样对待他，他崇拜这具身体，崇拜它的力量，崇拜它的美。尼禄觉得他可以花上几个小时看月光在他汗湿的皮肤上跳舞，可但丁并不给他这样的奢侈。他带着尼禄的右手向下，滑过他在寒冷的空气里变硬的乳头和结实的肌肉。在他柔滑的会阴停留片刻，尼禄粗大的魔手手指轻易地陷入了但丁的后穴，就像刀子切入融化的奶油。

他用人类的手指花了那么久拓开紧窄的穴道，直到尼禄人类的手指开始酸痛，而但丁嘶哑地威胁他快给他更多，在被揉弄时又哀求他停止。但他的右手，他的魔爪，被用以取乐感觉是那么的错误，在但丁的穴道蠕动着纠缠他粗糙却敏感的手指时，这感觉又如此让人着迷。

他的整条手臂都像是被电击一样酥麻，一时不知道该在伤到但丁前抽出手指，还是给他更多。

“我们以后可以试试把这一整个大家伙都塞进来，好吗？”但丁眯着眼睛，看起来像是一只满腹诡计的猫。他急促地喘息了一阵，吞咽时喉结在泛粉的脖颈缓慢地滑动，“但现在给我我想要的。”

这真丢人，只是回想，他的性器已经微微抬头。

 

但丁是他见过的最不可思议的男人，大部分时间他就是一百多磅的傻气，有时候却没有细节能逃过他的眼睛，尤其是那些尼禄想让他睁一只眼闭一只眼的细节。

“你回来了，”但丁越过杂志上沿扫了正准备挂起外套的尼禄一眼，“看来这次的工作不太累啊。”

“……！”尼禄像是被踩了尾巴的猫那样炸了毛，想要挡住鼓起的裆部，又不想认输。“你待会不要抱怨累就好，老头子。”

但丁根本不把他放在眼里，听到威胁却哈哈大笑起来，“那我们来试试吧，”他总算把那本色情杂志合上，像是猫那样伸了个懒腰，炫耀他的屁股和胸部。“看看小狗学会了什么新把戏。”

 

在几个湿漉漉的吻和懒散的抚摸后，尼禄才扭扭捏捏地向但丁展示他得到的礼物。“你想试试吗？”他问，耳朵已经热了起来，不知道自己想得到什么回答。

“为什么不？”但丁问，看起来跃跃欲试，他对所有新鲜的东西都急于尝试，或许除了西兰花披萨。但再说了，没人喜欢西兰花披萨。

 

尼禄在脑子快速回想妮可告诉过他的功能和操作方法。

“怎么，要先让你看看笔记吗？”尼禄放在但丁胸口的手掌底下就是他滚滚的笑声和隆隆的有力心跳。

“给你点适应时间罢了，大叔。”他慢慢把润滑后的食指滑进了那个粉色的，收缩的洞，而几乎没遭受什么阻力。

是他把这个半魔的屁股使用成了这样，他想，或许过不多久，他只需要让但丁弯下腰就能操进他的身体。但当然，不会那么容易，和但丁相关的事情从没有什么是容易的。

 

尼禄灵敏的鼻子能嗅到润滑剂虚伪的草莓味，金属和有机材料的气味，以及但丁皮肤的气味。他闻到他手指和嘴唇上来自中午偷食披萨的油脂，他的头发则是摩托卷起的风和他们共用的二合一洗发护发素，翠西不可思议地盯着那瓶超市减价时购入的产品斥责他们不配当基佬。但他喜欢这味道，尤其喜欢它在但丁的头发上，在他们的枕头上，在他耳后的皮肤上，吮吻时留在尼禄的舌头上。

他轻而易举地找到这半魔身上唯一脆弱的那一点，开启了机械手。但他没想到但丁挣动起来，腰部离开床单高高抬起，想要躲开刺激。而多亏了他们之间的玩闹和格斗训练，尼禄本能地压上了他的身体。他在刚被穿斗篷的男人夺取右臂时甚至做不到这个。尼禄弄丢了自己的右手，还有但丁说属于家人的刀。他本以为但丁会抱怨或是更糟糕，同情他，但但丁仍然是但丁。他用全天下最让人讨厌的嘴巴说些乱七八糟的，让人生气的话，勾引尼禄和他打架，勾引尼禄去吻那张形状罪恶的嘴。

他正这样做。

尼禄的嘴唇，他温暖的，紧紧压着但丁的身体和冰冷的手指从内到外地触碰着但丁。在前列腺上纯然机械的震动却带来血肉之躯无法达成的强烈刺激，即使是半魔也没预料到这个。他或许强大，但仍然敏感。

但丁甚至还没反应过来就干高潮了。他的后穴痉挛着绞紧他机械的手指，在尼禄小心翼翼地把手指退出来时，爱液一股股流出来，透明的水珠被从艳红色的肛口收缩着挤出来，然后被尼禄用指甲修剪整齐的左手抹开。但丁肚子和大腿都湿淋淋的，他呼吸急促，胸部的肌肉像是海浪起伏，硬挺的乳头被尼禄用机械手戳弄了几下就开始浑身颤抖。

尼禄想说点聪明的俏皮话，讽刺他敏感多爱的身体，但他自己也激动不已。这太奇怪了，他并不是被机械操得浑身颤抖的那个，但他的情热毫不逊色，几乎让他烧灼起来，他的耳根红了。但丁的手指捏着那里，捏着还没长好的穿刺伤，又热又痛。他的眼神迷乱，嘴上却仍然挂着让人恼怒的从容玩味的笑。

 

尼禄讨厌他的这幅表情，讨厌他们相差的许多岁月，讨厌他缺乏而但丁富有的一切，讨厌自己多余而但丁已经像穿旧的衣服那样丢掉的稚气。但他又无法很爱他们的不同，无法不去欣赏他们的差异，这让他觉得完整。带着伤感，他明白自己永远不会变得完全像他深爱的人，但正因如此，他永远不会停止这份爱。

“还撑得住吗？”但丁的乳头间有些眼色浅淡的胸毛，然后是光滑的腹部以下，好像两条南辕北辙的线索，指示出用于寻欢作乐的部分。尼禄低低笑着，把滚烫的脸颊贴在但丁结实的腹部，听着他腹部动脉突突的跳动，把吻落在他硬得流水的阴茎上。

“哼嗯……”但丁咕哝着，用手拨弄他剪短的头发。“把主菜端上来。”

 

尼禄先是缓慢地撸动了一会儿他的阴茎，才缓缓把手指重新插回去。他盯着但丁泛着粉色的脸颊，露出像是醉酒的迷茫神情，咬着自己的下唇。他戏弄似地玩了一会儿，手指进进出出，撑在穴口暴露出深粉色的内部，然后滑出去，抵着会阴和穴口缓慢地摩挲。金属的温度仍然比他的身体要低，几乎无法想象它在他的身体里如何疯狂地肆虐。他的手只是公事公办，这一切的色情含义都是尼禄赋予它的，他让它去强奸那个屁股，用它逼出但丁的高潮和喘息，现在它低温的触碰在但丁高热的皮肤表面留下淫秽的触碰，像是爬过的蜗牛一样留下湿润的痕迹。而尼禄自己却像天真的孩子依偎着家长一样纯情地靠在他身上。

“是什么？”但丁问。

“你不想要惊喜吗？”尼禄嗅吻着他的脖子侧面，阴茎在他的腿根聊胜于无地磨蹭，一边玩弄着但丁沉甸甸的囊袋。但丁快要到了，他们俩都心知肚明。

“那就快些让我惊讶。”他半闭着眼睛，自己捞着一条强壮修长的大腿，让人有些生气地没流露出一丝急切。

 

尼禄自讨无趣地尽责端上主菜。

在电流开启时，几乎尼禄自己都能感受到那种几乎将人逼到疼痛边缘的强烈电流。他有些紧张地想要将它撤出来，但被穴肉紧紧地挽留。

但丁的喉咙里有些小小的呜咽，随着刺激增强，他张开被唾液濡湿的嘴唇，放声哀鸣。尼禄从不知道他还能发出这样的声音，他的阴茎未经触碰就硬得发疼，但他着了迷，看着但丁脸颊和脖子上潮湿的红晕，他紧蹙的眉头和闪亮的睫毛，甚至忘了触摸自己。

但丁的肌肉紧绷着，雕塑般的身体上浮现青筋，像是一张绷得太紧的弓。他的右手急切地去触碰自己随身体颤动的阴茎，只要再一下……但尼禄的左手紧紧抓着它，把他的右手按在起皱的床单上。

“就这样，就这样射出来。”尼禄说，而但丁像是放下了一切那样在他的机械手指上高潮。

他射得那么厉害，有几滴甚至溅到了胡子上，一滩亮晶晶的液体顺着他泛红的乳沟随着他的呼吸缓缓向下流淌，一直到肚脐以上都是乱糟糟的一团。但丁看起来几乎迷失了，他的手指无意识地将他胸部乱七八糟的液体抹匀，然后从手指上吮走自己的淫液。

这苦味唤醒了他，但丁用脚趾勾了勾尼禄仍剑拔弩张的性器，笑容几乎是甜蜜的。“第二轮？”

 

END

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> 崽：妮可说最后还有个大惊喜。  
> 被玩得明明白白的蛋：那快来！  
> 崽：操作操作  
> FRUSTRATION IS GETTING BIGGER!!!  
> 崽：妮可！！！（在蛋的狂笑中疯狂摁机械手）  
> 崽：我不会关！！！  
> BANG BANG BANG PULL MY DEVIL TRIGGER
> 
> 这歌到底怎么回事，我已经循环了好久？


End file.
